At Summer's End
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Complete-RyanMarissa, set after The Debut. Marissa is wondering what will happen after summer is over, specifically what will happen between her and Ryan. It seems her life is changing in every other way, so she decides to go find out.
1. Default Chapter

***Marissa's POV***  
  
The strong night wind brushed across Marissa Coopers' face as she stood leaning out the open window of her room. It blew a few hairs out of place, and so she reached up and pulled them back. From her second floor window she could see the Cohen's pool house, Ryan's pool house. The pool house she'd slept in that first night that she'd met him.  
  
She sighed heavily and turned back to her bed. The dress she'd worn to Cotillion was there, just lying on the bed. Her tears over what had happened to her father at that event were dry. She was still confused and frightened but she had stopped thinking about it for the moment. For the moment all she thought about was what she'd thought about for what seemed like forever now, her new neighbor.  
  
It was almost the end of summer and it seemed like she'd known him more than a month. What was everyone's problem with him; they'd like him if they just got to know him. She sat down on her bed and played with the white straps of the dress. She felt a chill from the window, and she rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. It reminded her of Ryan and how he was there to offer her his coat when she was cold, and scared. HE was there, not Luke. What the hell was she doing with Luke, anyway? He was such a jerk. He was just like the rest of The O.C. Rich, spoiled and trouble. She hated being with these people all the time, but it's where she lived, it's where she grew up and it's all she knew.  
  
Ryan knew more, he'd seen more and that's what attracted her to him. He was out of the ordinary, something worth her time in a place so filled with fakes. Ryan was someone who was real.  
  
She picked up her robe, and put on her slippers. Stepping quietly down the stairs, she left the house without anymore noticing. Slowly and without a sound, she made her way to the pool house.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
Settled comfortably into his bed, Ryan lay awake thinking about that night. He'd dance with Marissa Cooper, and he didn't have to worry about getting beat up by one particular jock, with an over inflated ego. The dancing didn't even suck; he thought just about keeping her in step and about nothing else, except maybe how beautiful she looked in the white floor length dress. It'd been the best night here so far, even considering that a fight had broken out.  
  
A timid knock on the door of the pool house stirred him from his memories. He threw back the covers and got out, rubbing his eyes a bit. It was nearly pitch black, so if it had not been for the moon he would have not been able to see who was at the door. It was Marissa. The moon shone on her face and hair, making it a shimmery silver color. He said nothing, because he was unsure of what to say.  
  
"Hi," she started.  
  
"Hey," he replied squinching up his face into a sort of smile.  
  
"I know it must seem strange that I'm here so late, or that I'm here at all- --it's just that I've kinda done the whole being alone thing, and now---can I come in?" She asked motioning with her eyes.  
  
"Ah---sure," he looked surprised and opened the door farther. She entered and he closed the door behind her. Again it was very dark because now the moon was not visible, and so he could not judge where she was. His shoulder brushed roughly against hers sending her tumbling forward a bit. Taking a guess at where she was about to land, he caught her. "Are you all right?" He asked to the darkness.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
"Yeah, I think I just twisted my ankle a little. I'll be fine." She felt his strong arms holding her.  
  
"Put your arm around my neck." She did and he helped her over to the bed. She sat and he fumbled back to turn on the light.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
"Click," went the light and he turned around to see her on the bed. He returned and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was just really dark."  
  
"It's fine, really."  
  
"Does it hurt?" He looked at her leg. It looked fine.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
"Not much anymore, just for a second." She replied looking up at him. His eyes were facing downward at the sheets on the bed. There was a very long pause. "I don't know where to start---do you have some time?"  
  
He glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand. "Shoot," he replied.  
  
She smiled and crossed her legs carefully.  
  
A/N: I had planned on this being only one chapter but it looks like I babbled on too long, and now it has to be more than one. So look for more at some point. :) 


	2. Bare Soul

"I shouldn't be unloading this on you, you have enough stuff to---" She got up and hobbled a little trying to get to the door.  
  
"No, wait! Its fine, I'm here. Go ahead, bare your soul." He squinched another half smile. She nodded and they both moved back to the bed. She fiddled with the tie on her robe.  
  
"It's just that I don't know what the hell is going on with Luke, and now my family is all messed up. My mother is probably gone, who knows what's gonna happen to my dad---I mean, I don't care if we live in a huge house or with these people---they aren't real anyway. Summer is less than wonderful, and Luke is---Luke is my parents' idea of what I should date, he's got money, a car, "good" family, typical pod person."  
  
"You sound a lot like Seth." Ryan interjected.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He calls them something like that, pod people I guess."  
  
"Well, that's because Seth is the only sane one of us."  
  
"Why don't you hang out with him then?"  
  
"I---I should. These people are my crowd, and while I may not like them all that much, Seth doesn't fit in there."  
  
"I might have noticed that." He replied. That made her smile a little, and that made him smile. There was another long pause where Marissa looked down at her feet.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
"Remember when you said we were from different worlds?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded, lying out on the bed. "Well, the more I see what you're like, the more I wish---the more it makes me want to be different then these people. Sure we grew up in different places, but both our parents were less than perfect and---"  
  
"I get it." He replied. Was Marissa actually implying that she felt something---a connection? He wanted so badly to do something, to kiss her or hug her or console her. But he resisted the urge.  
  
"I'm just so confused and scared. I have no idea what is gonna happen from one day to the next. I---I'm sorry, I shouldn't be coming to you with my--- " She broke into tears there and she could no longer control herself.  
  
"Hey, hey it'll be okay." He scooted towards her on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
She put her head on his strong shoulder and sniffed a little bit. She felt him run his hand over the top of her head, and smooth down her hair. She felt safe here, in Ryan's arms---in the pool house, like she was somehow away from it all. She knew the embrace had to end or it would just get awkward, so she pulled back gently.  
  
"So, yeah I guess that's mostly it. It doesn't seem like much when I say it- --"  
  
"I get it. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just go back home and try and sleep, even though I probably won't be able to." She got up and walked to the door, and opened the door. "Thanks for listening." She added as if she was about to leave, but she didn't. She stayed there.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
She just stood there, expecting him to reply. What was he supposed to say? Luke is a major jerk and you should dump him and give me a chance? You're parents will be fine, and your life will get better? She didn't want BS from him. He was so close to having a moment with her, was he gonna let it slip away like this?  
  
He rose again and followed her path to the doorway. For a moment, he just stood there in front of her, not sure of what to do. He reached out for her hand and grasped it tightly. Her eyes got wider but somehow brighter.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, you know where the pool house is." He started. She smiled and sniffed a little again, done with her tears.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Thanks." He smiled a little and let go of her hand.  
  
"You know, you don't have to go?" He added.  
  
A/N: Hey, positive feedback! That's cool. I wasn't sure after tonight's episode, that I'd even finish this because this is no where near as awesome as the pool scene, but I kinda like it. Looks like I had time to write after all, huh? Well, hope you enjoyed! :) 


	3. Memories, Past or Future?

***Marissa's POV***  
  
"You know, you don't have to go?" He added. Was he inviting her to stay? Was it possible that he really had the same feelings as her? She didn't know what to say. "The pool is right out here, we could sit by the water or something, and it's pretty late there isn't much---" He pointed at the pool.  
  
"Sure." She interrupted his explanation. He looked back at her, a little surprised that she'd said yes.  
  
"Let's go." He smirked. She turned back and left through the doors, and headed down to the pool. She sat at the edge and took off her slippers. Setting them on the edge, she let her toes and the tops of her feet dangle into the water. It felt cold like ice, and it made her shiver a little. He sat down beside her.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
"You okay?" He asked noticing her shiver.  
  
"Yeah, it's just the water is cold. Really pretty though, kind of like our own little ocean." She smiled. "You know, when I was really little my parents took me on vacation with them, and we went somewhere near the ocean. I remember playing in the sand and in the water. I could hear my parents fighting with each other far off down the beach, but I remember the sound of the waves covering it up. That's a good memory."  
  
"I never saw too much of the ocean. We never had any money to go to some fancy resort; I think I might have seen it once, or twice. It's a pretty vague memory though, like most of my childhood.  
  
"Really, you don't remember it?" She looked intrigued. He looked off into the distance at the stars. The moon shone bright, it was full so it was much brighter than usual. The moonbeams reflected off the water of the pool and it made the water look so clear. The wind blew a little and Marissa tucked a hair behind her ear.  
  
"I remember it was pretty crappy. My mom was always drunk, dad was well, you know about my dad. She always had a boyfriend hanging around, and they hated me. I don't blame her, she's messed up. People get messed up, she always tried her best. I guess I kinda wanted to forget a lot of it." He looked over to her. She looked gorgeous and he was wasting his time talking about his piece of crap childhood?  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
"Well, that's all in the past right?" She asked. He stared at her for a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I suppose I'm a Cohen now. Ryan---Ryan Cohen."  
  
"I liked Atwood better." She looked up at him from the pool.  
  
"Yeah, you did?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, you should keep it." She replied smiling.  
  
"Oh really, and what if I want to change it? Are you gonna stop me?" He laughed a little and challenged her a little. She smiled too.  
  
"You don't think I can take you?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to hurt you. One thing my mother did teach me was never to hit a girl." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, yeah---well you won't even have a chance to hurt me." She got up put her hands on her hips, and pushed him forward into the pool. He crashed hard into the water, and when he emerged he was all wet. He spit out a little water and looked angry.  
  
"You are gonna get it." He laughed and pulled himself out of the pool with his arms. She noticed his very cut arms. 'Wow!' she thought to herself. She stepped back and he began to chase her. She ran back to the pool house and around back closer to the pool. He was faster though and caught her from behind.  
  
"Hey, let go!" She laughed. He held on tight though and even though she was fighting it, he managed to toss her in the pool. She sank to the bottom and brought herself back to the surface. She rubbed her eyes and regained her vision just in time to see him jump back in the pool. He surfaced and began to splash her. "Hey, stop it---stop it!" He continued splashing her, so she just decided to splash back. After quite a splash fight, he conceded.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop. You want me to keep Atwood?"  
  
"Yes I do, Ryan." She giggled.  
  
"Since you want me to, I will." He replied.  
  
"Good. Seriously I'm really cold." She started to shiver again.  
  
"Here, I'll help you out." He pulled himself out with his arms again, and offered her his hand once he got up on the edge. She grabbed it, and he pulled her up. "I'll get towels for us, stay here." He ran inside and turned on the light, fumbling around for some towels. He returned with one for both of them. He wrapped hers around her shoulders and did the same with his.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
"Thanks." She sniffed and replied.  
  
"So the past, huh?" He asked. "I know my past. What's yours?"  
  
"I guess all this stuff; I just wanna get out of here. Get the hell away from my parents, and all these fake friends."  
  
"What about Luke?"  
  
"I guess he's the past too." She looked up at him.  
  
"So what's the future?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I think I have a future. I'm just not sure if it will have me?" She replied.  
  
"I think it will." He smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked also smiling.  
  
He leaned in a little and looked straight into her eyes. He kissed her forehead, he kissed her nose, and he tenderly kissed her lips.  
  
"Does that seem unsure to you?" He asked gently.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if I'll end it there or not, but yeah. Hope you liked it. I'm up way too late.11:20 when I need to get up at 6:30 am.*eek* Anyways, gosh I missed writing on my "break", lol. Especially short fiction..umm.thanks for reading. 


	4. A Speechless Soward?

***Marissa's POV***  
  
"Does that seem unsure to you?" He asked gently. She was speechless and just stood there for a moment; his piercing baby blue eyes, watching her intently.  
  
"Umm.no, that seemed---that seemed very sure." She stammered, trying to hold back a smile. She was so overjoyed, but suddenly she was overwhelmed with fears and doubts.  
  
"How does your future look now?" He put his hand on her shoulders and rubbed them a little. She didn't respond. She just stared distantly. He touched her hair softly, moving down it and coming to her face. He caressed her cheek a little with his thumb. "Marissa?" He asked again, unsure what she was feeling. She broke from her trance.  
  
"It looks---confusing and---and---God, I have to think about this. I'm sorry, Ryan." She pulled away from him throwing the towel on the ground, opening the pool house door and running back home."  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
He watched her run away, down the hill and back to her mansion. What was wrong with her? Wasn't he her future? Had he miss read her signals? Those were signals, right? He looked up at the big full moon and sighed. He raked a hand through his hair and gazed out into the darkness. A few seconds later he picked up her towel, took off his and threw them both over by his laundry.  
  
Moments later he collapsed on the bed. The place he had started this night, only a few hours before. It was close to two o'clock now, he figured. Slightly damp, only mildly tired, and very confused, he drifted off to sleep wondering what the hell he did wrong.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
Marissa ran up the stairs to her room. She didn't care who heard her come in. No one did. She turned on her radio, not very loud but audible.  
  
'I'm crazy for tryin', And crazy for cryin', And I'm crazy for lovin' you.'  
  
God, that was exactly the song she wanted to hear right now. She wasn't conflicted enough. She wanted to be different then these cardboard, cookie cutouts that she hung out with, but Ryan and her? There was no mistaking that she really wanted him---she might even be in love with him. She couldn't date him and go to school though. She'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. The boy from Chino, and the princess who's daddy is a thief. That'd make excellent gossip.  
  
She lay down on her bed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it. She curled up and started to cry again. She wasn't sure why she was crying. She liked Ryan. He was all she'd thought about practically since he came. She wanted to be different, she wanted him, and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be different with him. The question was, was she brave enough to be different?  
  
****THE NEXT MORNING****  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
Ryan shuffled into the Cohen's house that morning, at about 9:45. He rubbed his eyes and Seth was sitting at the counter, as usual, reading a comic book. Seth noticed him right away.  
  
"Oh, hey man. Breakfast is served." He pointed to the various boxes of fruity and sugary sweet cereals. Ryan poured himself a bowl and sat down too. He spooned his Cap' N ' Crunch silently. Seth looked over at him. "What's goin' on?"  
  
"Nothin'", Ryan answered faking a reassuring smile.  
  
"Come on, every time you say that it means that there really IS something going on. What's up?" Seth asked looking a little confused.  
  
"It's just---Marissa came over last night." He conceded.  
  
"Oh, really? She did---really? Well, what happened?" He looked surprised and put his spoon and comic down to listen.  
  
"We---we talked, and sat by the pool looking at the moonlight."  
  
"Ooh! Ryan Atwood, ladies man, strikes again."  
  
"Seth!"  
  
"Sorry, go ahead---and---"  
  
"And---and, I kissed her."  
  
"You kissed her?!" Seth held up his hand for a high five. "All right! How did that go?" Ryan looked at his hand, Seth put it down.  
  
"Well, at first it seemed it went well, but then she freaked out."  
  
"Seriously, that's psycho. Maybe she has some thing that when she kisses someone that isn't a Styrofoam man, she goes fruit loops."  
  
"I doubt that, Seth."  
  
"Yeah, you're right---it's most likely the lack of food in her diet."  
  
"Would you shut up and eat your cereal?" Ryan jabbed.  
  
"Nope, can't. Gotta be somewhere."  
  
"Where do you have to be at 10am on a Saturday morning, in the summer?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, I'll be back in a little while. Don't forget to wash the whites, okay?"  
  
"What?!" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing, never mind!" Seth grabbed his skateboard and left the house. Ryan was left sitting at the counter with his cereal. Puzzled at Seth's odd behavior, he shrugged and picked up the comic.  
  
****OUTSIDE****  
  
Seth set the skateboard down and skated down the sidewalk. He only went a few feet, and he walked up the side walk and rang the doorbell. She answered the door.  
  
"Hey, I think we need to talk." He started. Marissa sighed.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for the great response!! I love feedback so much! Well, hope you enjoyed that. I had to break up all this happy since it seems people want more than just 3 or 4 chapters. I can't promise that I'll make it long, but I'm gonna see where I go with it. Maybe a few more chapters, thanks again all! :) 


	5. Distraction or Decision?

***Marissa's POV***  
  
She walked through the house to the door. It was very quiet. She opened the door to reveal Seth Cohen.  
  
"Hey, I think we need to talk." He started. Marissa sighed. She crossed her arms.  
  
"About what?" She asked, pretending as if she didn't know. He looked at her stupidly.  
  
"Marissa, you and I have been neighbors for a long time now, right? Oh say, 16 years?"  
  
"Yeah---sure, what's the big deal?"  
  
"So I feel like since we have a mutual friend, that I need to speak frankly with you about matters of the heart. I know you're having a rough time right now, and I understand that---well, maybe I don't. But regardless, it doesn't give you the right to play with other peoples emotions. Get it?"  
  
"You mean---last night." She conceded.  
  
"Yes! What did you think I meant? Ryan is sitting at home, eating a bowl of cereal in his pajamas, reading a comic book. Last night he was a fully grown man, admitting his feelings for you. You've reduced him practically to my level, which as we all know is not a good thing. The cute boyish face is my face. Ryan is supposed to be the street smart, ladies man with an attitude. Not a puddle of goo."  
  
***Seth's POV***  
  
She just stood there listening to him. A small tear rolled down her face. He noticed and felt like he had hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry---that sounded really harsh, and I get your whole not being sure about him stuff, but promise me you'll make a decision and not leave him like this? I'll do what I can."  
  
The looked at him, and he stood looking back. They were silent.  
  
"I just need some time, okay?" She replied.  
  
"Okay." Seth replied putting up his hands in defeat. She closed the door and he skated off back to Ryan.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
"What am I doing?" She shouted. It echoed off the walls of the empty house. There was of course no reply. She sat down on the couch. One day ago she'd been looking out her open window, wondering what the end of her summer would be like. Where would her life take her? Was this it? Was this the choice she had to make? Ryan or popularity? At first it seemed like an easy decision, Ryan of course. But as much as she wanted to be different, was she ready and willing to give up her life for it? For him?  
  
The telephone rang. It rang again. And again, and then for a fourth time. She figured she'd better get it. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Coop, what's up?"  
  
"Summer, hey. Nothing more than you've heard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just nothing."  
  
"You wanna go out, my treat?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm really in the mood, Summer." She replied.  
  
"Coop, what the hell is going on? You've been acting all psycho since that Chino boy showed up. You like jonesing him or what?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"OH MY GOD! You so are hot for him. What the hell? You have a boyfriend, and a good one at that?"  
  
"Summer, shut up! Yes, I like Ryan and no, I don't think I have a boyfriend. Luke is last week's news. Luke isn't now, and never was what I wanted."  
  
"Coop, you have gone insane. Well, can I have him then?"  
  
"Summer, feel free!" She slammed the phone back into its cradle hanging up on Summer. On the other end, Summer listened for a minute confused. She'd hung up.  
  
***THAT AFTERNOON***  
  
Seth and Ryan were skating and biking down the sunny beaches of California.  
  
"What do ya wanna do?" Seth asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Neither do I. I never did anything before you came, so it's not like I know a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"We could check out what's playing at the IMAX."  
  
"That could be boring."  
  
"It is probable. It's the best chance we've got though." Seth replied.  
  
"Fine." They both sped off on their wheeled transportation units.  
  
***Luke's POV***  
  
He rang her home phone. No answer. He rang her cell phone. No answer. He rang Summer's home phone. No answer. He rang Summer's cell phone. No answer. She obviously didn't wanna talk to him. Fine, if Marissa didn't wanna see him, then he didn't wanna see her. They we're over. That chino kid had gotten in the way, so whatever. At least now Holly was free.  
  
Marissa was controlling and a downer. He called her message machine again, and this time left a message.  
  
"Hey, it's---Luke. I just called to say we're over. Whatever's goin' on with you, I don't wanna be involved. Have a great life."  
  
He hung up the phone and walked away.  
  
***THAT NIGHT***  
  
***Seth's POV***  
  
"Yeah, so that skydiving movie---pretty cool, huh?" Ryan asked Seth as the entered the pool house.  
  
"Made me wanna puke." He answered.  
  
"Afraid of heights now?"  
  
"Always have been." Seth replied.  
  
"You might have considered that before seeing 95 minutes of breathe taking, spine tingling, free falling action from ten thousand feet in the air."  
  
"You'd think." He laughed and so did Ryan. "So did the distraction work?"  
  
"I only thought about her when they were in mid-freefall."  
  
"So basically 3/4ths of the movie."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Woo hoo for me." He said unenthusiastically. Ryan smiled, reassuring him that he was thankful for him trying to help. "All right, I'd better get to bed. Goodnight!" He waved.  
  
"Goodnight." Ryan replied.  
  
He slumped down in his bed and drifted off to sleep. He had a lot on his mind, so he was surprised in the morning, that he didn't remember falling asleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that doesn't seem like much---but it's all set up. Most of you can guess what is gonna happen in the end. Lol---anyways. Hope it was mildly enjoyable, I promise resolution soon. 


	6. Carnival Faces

***Ryan's POV***  
  
The sunlight streamed through the glass windows of the pool house, and a slightly premature fall breeze blew in as Seth burst through the door, disrupting Ryan's dream world.  
  
"Up and at 'em!" He yelled standing at the foot of Ryan's bed. Ryan rolled over, completely covered with bedclothes.  
  
"It's too early, Seth." Ryan replied turning again.  
  
"It's never too early for a carnival!" Seth replied pulling down the covers.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryan rubbed his eyes. "When was there ever gonna be a carnival?" He looked confused and tired. Seth made a shocked face.  
  
"Ah---since forever---it's the end of the year carnival, it comes every year. It's ya know, that charitable thing, like the fashion show. It's this communities attempt at something like a summertime ending. It's like the only function I've ever wanted to go to." Seth looked very excited.  
  
"Go on your own." Ryan responded.  
  
"No! You're coming with, THAT is the way the cookie crumbles my friend. So just deal with it!" Seth demanded.  
  
"Whatever." Ryan got up sick of arguing.  
  
"All right, this'll be even better than the IMAX movies. We can get popcorn and cotton candy and play stupid fair games, in which we lose large amounts of money and win nothing."  
  
"Sounds---great." Ryan replied putting on a t-shirt. "Let's go, huh?" He added pushing Seth out the door.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
She sat on the edge of the curb smoking a cigarette. Something she hadn't done since---since Ryan came. No one was around, so she wouldn't get in trouble. Even if she did, what did it matter? How much more screwed up could her life get? She'd bet not much more. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seth and Ryan emerge from The Cohen's driveway. Quickly she dropped and stamped out the cigarette.  
  
***Ryan's POV*** She was smoking again? What was with that? He glanced at her. She was rummaging through her purse for something. A stick of gum, she pulled it out a popped it in her mouth. He motioned to Seth to follow him. He walked slowly over to the clearly depressed Marissa. He stopped within a foot or two.  
  
He knelt down, she was still ignoring him. Staring forward, chewing her gum. He looked up at Seth, who gave a confused look. He looked back at Marissa. "Marissa?" He asked softly.  
  
Now she looked up. Her eyes looked vulnerable, wide and sad. On the verge of tears, and just barely holding them back. "What?" She managed to squeak out. He looked at her. She turned her head towards him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Okay? What do you think, Ryan? That suddenly all my problems are somehow gonna float away? Somehow, I'm not gonna worry myself sick about how crappy my life is?"  
  
"I---I just meant---" He got up slightly hurt. He motioned again to Seth and they started to walk away.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
'Marissa Cooper, what the hell are you doing?' She heard her voice yelling at her in her head.  
  
"Wait, Ryan---I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I know you---I know you're just trying to---where are you guys going?"  
  
"The carnival," Seth replied a little less enthusiastically than it had been when he'd told Ryan. "Wanna come?"  
  
She looked immediately at Ryan who gave no sign of disliking the idea. She thought for a minute. Did she want to go? She'd just have to face all those moron "friends" of hers. But Seth and Ryan were going, and she knew she couldn't sit here and mope forever.  
  
"Sure." She replied. Ryan made the tiniest attempt at a smile, and she noticed.  
  
***MUCH LATER***  
  
It was 8pm and Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer were walking home from an eventful day at the carnival. The four looked normal, accept that Seth was carrying an oversized, stuffed, pink monkey.  
  
"I still can't believe you won that thing for me, Steve." Summer motioned at it.  
  
"Ah.it's Seth." He corrected.  
  
"Oh yeah---sorry. Well, still.it's pretty awesome."  
  
"Glad you like it." Seth pursed his lips together. The four walked in silence for a while.  
  
"Well, this is me, Summer started." She pointed to her house. Seth smacked Ryan on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you later, man. Don't wait up." Seth replied. Ryan just smiled. Ryan and Marissa continued walking and Seth and Summer walked up her sidewalk to her front door. There was a long time of silence.  
  
"Well, I had fun tonight. I didn't expect to run into you, but I had fun. I mean who knew I could be so good with a water gun?" Seth rambled.  
  
"Yeah, well---you aren't as lame as I thought you'd be. Thanks for the monkey, Seth." She picked it up and walked inside looking back out when she'd closed it most of the way.  
  
***Seth's POV***  
  
When he was sure she was inside, he did a little dance. She remembered his name! He walked off happy. Summer Roberts finally knew his name.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
They walked silently as they had before. Every so often she'd glance at him, he'd wait for her to turn away again, and he'd look at her. They stopped at the door to The Cohen's pool house.  
  
"Ryan, before you say anything, I just wanna say I'm sorry for being---for being selfish, for being stupid, and for---I'm sorry for it all." They were facing each other. He looked at her, and she moved her gaze from the ground to his eyes. Again they looked sad, but now they had a look of genuine pain in them.  
  
"It's okay, I get it. You need time to think things over. You've got a lot on your plate, so much to deal with. I'm here for you as a friend if you need me, and I'll be waiting for you otherwise---take your time." He gave that patented half smile.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
"That's just it." She replied. He looked confused.  
  
"What's it?" He asked.  
  
"You don't have to wait---I need you now." 


	7. Hope In New Beginnings

***Ryan's POV***  
  
He gave that patented half smile.  
  
"That's just it." She replied.  
  
"What's it?" He asked in a confused tone. He cocked his head to one side, and bit his lip.  
  
"You don't have to wait---I need you now." She added.  
  
Was he hearing this right? Was this one of those daydreams he had? Or had Marissa Cooper really made up her mind, and decided on him?  
  
"Seriously?" He asked in total shock.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
"Yes, seriously---no question. Even if I hadn't chosen you, Luke basically told me he didn't care to be involved in my life anymore---my problems." She looked down at her feet.  
  
"I do, Marissa. You're a package, and no matter what anybody says---it's what makes you special. Disasters are the key to making you more than the rest of these people."  
  
She looked up and smiled a little. He really did understand her.  
  
****************  
  
***Seth's POV***  
  
Seth didn't make it far down the sidewalk before he turned around and walked back. He rang the doorbell, and leaned on the wall with his hand. Summer answered the door. She opened the heavy wooden door, surprised to see him again.  
  
"Seth---?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"I was just thinking---would you like to---ya know, do something sometime?" He asked in his most confident voice. She looked at him blankly for few seconds. He watched her blink and swallow hard.  
  
"Seth---don't get my wrong, I had fun tonight. But---our "crowds" just really don't mix. I'm not sure---" He cut her off.  
  
"No, that's fine. I get it---I'm not good enough, not "in" the crowd. Fine-- -Goodnight, Summer." He turned around and walked down the sidewalk again. He rounded the corner and headed towards home.  
  
***Summer's POV***  
  
'What are you doing?' She asked herself. 'You had fun with this guy, right? Sure he's not part of your group---how much can one date hurt? Maybe it'll turn out that you actually like him.'  
  
She left the door wide open, and ran down the sidewalk. Her flip-flops making a clicking noise on the pavement with every hurried step she took. She stopped where the pavement hit the boulevard. He was gone at least a hundred feet away.  
  
"Seth!!!" She yelled. He turned around.  
  
***Seth's POV***  
  
She was a speck in this distance, but he'd heard her say his name.  
  
"What Summer?" He yelled back.  
  
"I could maybe do something---sometime." She yelled back.  
  
"Seriously?" He replied.  
  
"Seriously." She responded back.  
  
"I'll call you!" He yelled and smiled.  
  
"Do you need my number?"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" He yelled back. He watched her wave, turn and walk back inside her house. "I've only waited to use it for my whole life." He smiled again taking one last look at her house and again he began the walk back home.  
  
****************  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
"So---this is new." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Not really." He replied.  
  
"No, but I'm just allowed to enjoy it now." She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Then you're allowed to enjoy this too." He leaned in to kiss her, gently touching her face. He broke away. "And this?" He asked again, kissing her soft lips.  
  
***Marissa's POV***  
  
"Yes---and this." She replied adding kiss upon kiss to his lips. The kisses became deeper, and deeper as the moments rolled by. She pulled back. "I should go. It's getting late." She sighed. He nodded. "I'll see you later, okay?" She asked.  
  
"Goodnight." He replied grabbing her hand as she left. "Sweet dreams." He added. She smiled and turned to walk to her house.  
  
***Ryan's POV***  
  
He watched her walk back to her house. She really was beautiful. Now he could say she was his. Marissa Cooper had picked Ryan Atwood. Ryan Atwood, the stereotypical bad kid from the wrong neighborhood. The most unlikely match ever created. She'd picked him, over her "safe" boyfriend. Despite what everyone had told her, she'd let her heart tell her what to do.  
  
***Seth's POV***  
  
He strolled up the driveway and near the pool house, in time to see Ryan and Marissa kiss. He waited around the corner, just out of sight. When she was gone, he came up behind Ryan and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I have so much to tell you. You have no idea." He started. Ryan looked at him and nearly broke up in laughter.  
  
"I think I might." He smiled and they walked into the pool house talking about what had just happened.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the nice comments! :) May leave it here, I'm kinda not sure what to do from here. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
